Deacon Sharpe
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} |portrayer = Sean Kanan (2000-05, 2012, 2014-16, 2017) |status = Former, Contract |years = 2000-05, 2012, 2014-17 |first = October 1, 2000 |last = June 16, 2017 |cause = Imprisoned |creator = Bradley Bell |introducer = Bradley Bell |family = Sharpe family |fullname = Deacon Ray Sharpe |othernames = Jim (by Quinn and Liam) |gender = Male |born = August 28, 1969 |age = 49 |occupation = Bartender Former Head of Promotions at Forrester Creations Manager/Owner of The Lair Partner in Jackie M boutiques |residence = Los Angeles, California |parents = Daryl Sharpe (father) |spouse = Bridget Forrester (2001-2002) Macy Alexander (2003; deceased) Nikki Newman (2011-2012) Quinn Fuller (2015-16) |romances = Becky Moore Amber Moore Brooke Logan Carmen Arena (deceased) April Knight Jackie Marone Victoria Newman Phyllis Summers Diane Jenkins (deceased) Alison Montgomery |children = Eric Sharpe (son with Becky) Hope Logan (daughter with Brooke) |grandchildren = Beth Spencer † (via Hope) }} Deacon Ray Sharpe '''is a fictional character who has appeared on both The Bold and the Beautiful and The Young and the Restless. He was portrayed by Sean Kanan from 2000 to 2017. Storylines Season 14-18 Amber Moore and her husband Rick Forrester were raising a baby boy. The real parents were Amber's cousin Becky Moore, who didn't want the child and later died, and Deacon Sharpe. Amber and Rick named this child Eric Forrester lll after Eric Forrester ll (Rick) and Eric Forrester, Rick's father who owns and runs Forrester Creations. Amber tried to have Rick believe it was his baby because she was accused of being a "gold digger" because she got involved with men for their family's fortunes. The truth is found out, and Deacon gets custody of the child. Deacon then got in a relationship with Amber to seduce her away from Rick. Deacon also gets in a relationship with Rick's sister Bridget Forrester, (Brooke & Eric's daughter). Bridget found out about Deacon marrying Amber to take her away from Rick. Eric Forrester tries to run him off the road to make him feel guilty. Bridget and Deacon later got married. Deacon and Bridget's marriage wasn't all so real because Deacon still loved Amber and then had an affair with Bridget's mother Brooke Logan while married to Bridget. Brooke was lonely because Thorne Forrester had left Brooke because she told Deacon she loved his brother Ridge Forrester each and every day. Stephanie Forrester (Eric's husband, one of Brooke's many enemies) slapped Deacon and called Brooke "The W Of Beverly Hills" because Stephanie doesn't like people who mess with other people's marriages. Brooke and Deacon never eloped but had a daughter named Hope. Deacon wanted to be a part of Hope's life. Brooke went after Ridge again once his wife and another one of Brooke's enemies (for breaking up Ridge and her before) Taylor was supposed to die but really went into a coma. Deacon returned to be with his daughter Hope when Brooke was in a relationship with Nick Marone. Nick wanted Brooke to allow Deacon to be the father of his daughter (Hope). Deacon wanted Nick to father Hope. Brooke and Nick later got married but later divorced and left town. Brooke couldn't care for the kids correctly and lost custody rights (because Hope and R.J. played with Nick's lighter and started a fire with Brooke not supervising). Deacon then marries Macy Alexander in 2003, and Macy ended up becoming ''Macy Alexander Sharpe''''' which Amber fought with her about, but Macy died later that year. Then in 2004, Deacon had an affair with Nick's mother Jackie Marone. They soon call it over, and he soon left town. Deacon later showed up in Genoa City and tried to blackmail Amber, who was in a relationship with Daniel Romalotti. He almost married her, but it didn't work, and Amber later married Daniel. Deacon then got himself involved with Nikki Newman, even marrying her, but that ended up not working, resulting in them splitting up. He even had affairs with both Nikki's daughter, and her former daughter in-law, Victoria Newman and Phyllis Summers during his time in Genoa City. Deacon later ended up in jail. Season 25 Bill Spencer then approached Deacon in prison trying to keep his son Liam Spencer and Deacon's daughter Hope Logan apart. Bill would rather see Liam with Steffy Forrester, who Bill formerly had an affair with. Deacon was hesitant at first but agreed and traveled to Italy (where Hope and Liam were supposed to marry) with Bill and his assistant Alison (who does most of his dirty work). Bill convinced Steffy to stay in Italy knowing something would happen. On the other hand, Deacon was conflicted about the future, knowing his daughter could be emotionally destroyed. Deacon talks about Liam and Hope with Alison and Alison admitting she doesn't know Hope very well. Deacon goes along with the plan and has Hope talk with him to understand this all. As they talk, Deacon finds himself proud of his daughter and the woman that she has become. He supports her decision to marry Liam which Hope and Liam never married. Partnership with Quinn Quinn Fuller had just been fired from her job at Forrester Creations. Quinn entered a bar and started drinking. Deacon sat next to her and started talking to her. Quinn explained she had a terrible day. She lost her job, son, and life. Quinn mentioned that her son, Wyatt Spencer, is in love with a girl who she later says is Hope Logan. Quinn had told him that he would know her name and when she saw his face she asked if he knew her. Deacon tells her that he doesn't just know Hope, he's her daddy. Quinn took an interest in deacon and gave himher phone number to call or text. Deacon goes over to the Logan Mansion and tells Hope that he wants to be there for her and be a better father. Hope receives a call from Brooke that she found Ridge alive! Hope is ecstatic and Deacon is happy for her. Deacon and Quinn texted to meet up at the bar again. Deacon lets Quinn know that he talked to Hope and Ridge is still alive. Quinn was happy and relieved. Quinn and Deacon talked about Hope, Liam, and Wyatt.Deacon got a text from Quinn to come over to Quinn Artisan Jewellers Penthouse. Quinn asked if he has heard of Wyatt fro Hope in which he said he has. Quinn plans for her and Deacon to get Wyatt and Hope together again. Deacon needed something in exchange and told her he needed a place to stay. He asked to stay there and Quinn allowed him to stay in the penthouse. Deacon told her he can see what he could do. Hope had told Brooke and Liam that Deacon paid her a visit. Deacon asked Hope if she was over Wyatt while Hope stalled the situation. He told her she didn't answer the question. Quinn stabbed Liam with his sword and says "Live by the sword, die by the sword". Liam saw this as a threat. Quinn came by Liam's at night and scared him while he took a flashlight and looked out the window and saw Quinn's face.Liam was shocked and tripped spraining his ankle. Liam told this to Hope who told Wyatt. Hope came over to the penthouse and questioned Quinn while Deacon eavesdropped unseen. Quinn lied to Hope and went to Liam's again. Quinn kicked him and told him she'll kill Hope too before she sees him with you. Liam and Hope told Wyatt who talked to Quinn. Later, Quinn made a sword and finally let Deacon see. Quinn left as Wyatt came. Deacon informed Wyatt about Quinn. Wyatt left while Quinn was threatening to kill Liam with the sword. Wyatt arrived just in time to push Quinn out of the way and save Liam.Wyatt told her she's done and Quinn teared and left. Wyatt thought about contacting the police but Liam told her to let her go. Wyatt, Liam, and Hope told Bill and Brooke about this and Wyatt got a phone call. A doctor said that his mother checked herself in to the mental care facility last night and she's getting help. She told him Quinn still loves him and will reach out to him when she gets better. They were all happy for Quinn. Quinn texted Wyatt and apologized for what she did to him, Liam, and Hope. The man from Mexico who lent Wyatt the Hope For The Future Diamond, Ricardo Montemayor, has passed away and had no family or heir to pass it down to. He left it in the hands of Wyatt. Wyatt showed to Deacon and Wyatt said he promised to give it to Hope one day. Justin told Bill he thinks Ridge Forrester saw his face after Justin piloting a helicopter dumped him into the Persian Guilf once Ridge ruined Bill and Brooke's wedding in Abu dhabi. Ridge suffered amnesia after being presumed dead and when he got back to L.A. he started regaining memory. Ridge accused Bill ass being the cause for the accident. Alison made sure she'd take care of it. She deleted a document of it and deleted the foorprints. Deacon stopped over by the Logan Mansion while Hope, Brooke, and Katie were talking about the possiibility of Bill attempting to kill Ridge. Deacon took responsibility for not being there for Hope's childhood, ruining Hope's marriage, and taking part in Ridge's accident. Hope didn't want to talk about that now. Deacon went upstairs to make Hope a mango lemon ice packet when he came down Brooke was explaining the accident.Deacon overheard and asked about Justin. Then Alison's name was brought up and Deacon described her as Bill's blond dishy assistant. Hope stated theat she's a brunette now. Katie made a negative comment that that's the only natural thing about her. Deacon questioned that she doesn't like her. Katie told him the feeling's mutual. Deacon has a flashback about Alison and him kissing in Italy and told Brooke he thinks he knows a way. Deacon called up Alison and asked if she still has a soft spot for bad boys. She said she does and he asked her who's the baddest bad boy she knows and she said him. He let her know he's coming over to Spencer Publications and spoke to her in Italian. Deacon stopped by Alison's office. Deacon spoke to her in Italian. Deacon and Alison hugged and her told her he's been thinking about the time they shared in Italy. All of those hourse alone in the farmhouse. He was looking at the model helicopter Bill has on his shelf and pretended like her wanted to take Alison on a trip somewhere maybe Santa Maria because she has access to it. Alison blurted out that the helicopter's on the yatch in The Middle East. Bill called and sounded happy because he was getting married to Brooke but didn't tell Alison. Deacon told Ridge and Katie about what Alison blurted out. Deacon at Quinn's penthouse, played the video of Ricardo Montemayor granting Wyatt the diamond on Quinn's laptop. He noticed her used the wwords" Fuller, quintessence, and mother". Quinn arrived back in Los Angeles at her Penthouse. Deacon confronted her about being out of treatment so early and their kids being married. Deacon played her the video and his remake from the video saying that Ricardo had Quinn once. Quinn claimed he was talking about the diamond and Deacon told her he knew about Ricardo's pisining and that he's going to send this to the police. Quinn took out a gun and pointed it at Deacon. Deacon backed off. Quinn was in hot water when Charlie and Pam discovered that Quinn pushed Ivy Forrester into the Seine in Paris to prevent Hope and Liam from getting married which led up to Wyatt and Hope getting married in Monte Carlo. Quinn was frustrated that Hope refused to include her as part of her grandchild's life. Deacon was lonely too and started feeling romantic feelings for Quinn, kissing her twice. Hope and Wyatt agreed that Quinn can't be part of this child's life. As Wyatt left to tell her, Quinn stopped by. Quinn stopped over while Hope was spazzing. Quinn apologized once more and Hope eventually calmed down but restricted her from her grandchild's life and their house. Quinn thought this was unfair and argued with Hope. Wyatt was going to tell Quinn the same thing. At the same time, Deacon started having romantic feelings for Quinn and had kissed her twice. Deacon stopped by Hope and Wyatt's to announce he has a woman in his life. Quinn came in and Hope spazzed. Hope didn't want to accept this and exiled Quinn from the baby's life and Deacon if he'll stay with Quinn. Hope tried to convince Deacon that Quinn is using him but he denied it. Hope was having her baby shower which Quinn was uninvited to. Quinn overheard Deacon talking to Hope on the phone about it. Quinn planned on stopping by but Deacon tried to convince her otherwise. Quinn walked up to the balcony and hid behind a fake plant watching Hope receive her presents. Quinn dreamt her coming down the stairs begging for Hope's acceptance, and Hope calling her mom and hugging her. While all of the ladies see their way to the garden to play party games, Quinn strolls down the staircase and steals a slice of cake with a napkin over it and leaves. Meanwhile, Liam stopped by Quinn's because he called Ivy making sure Quinn wasn't gonna crash, and was informed that Deacon was with Quinn were together which disgusted him. Quinn entered her penthouse to find Liam asking where she was. Quinn claimed she was out and Liam observed the piece of cake questioning her. She claimed she went to a bakery because she has a sweetooth. Liam called Hope to meet with her and when they did he told her Quinn had the same piece of cake. Hope was all stressed out and Liam left after telling her he'll always be protective over her. Quinn stopped by and had an argument with Hope. They took it out to the garden. Hope agreed to drop it. Quinn apologized and as she was walking away, pregnant Hope tripped down the patio steps.Liam rushed to her rescue and got Hope to the hospital. Deacon got angry with Quinn once he learned Hope fell because Quinn didn't give her space. Hope was okay but she miscarried the baby. Liam called Deacon to the hospital to comfort Hope. Deacon told Quinn the bad news and Quinn felt guilty. Hope awoke the next morning. She wrongly blamed Wyatt for not keeping Quinn away. Wyatt told Hope her problem is that she always wants what she doesn't have. Wyatt tried to convince Hope to work it out but Hope didn't want Quinn in her life anymore and left to go to the Logan Mansion by the patio. While Hope was remembering the incident, Liam came to her and hugged her. Hope decided to leave for Milan to go be with her mother that day. Deacon found Quinn on the roof ready to jump and Bill convincing her to end it. deacon convinced Quinn to stop and comforted her and yelled at Bill for playing with an upset person's mind. Quinn told Deacon she'd understand if he'd want to leave her but Deacon convinced her not to kill herself again because he can't go on without her. DeQuinn/Breacon Triangle Quinn began to get nervous with Brooke back in town. Deacon insisted he's committed to her. Brooke texted Deacon to stop by. Brooke had been drinking and explained she's lonely because all the men in her life have left her and she never had to go home without a man to sleep with. Deacon assured her she can always turn to him. Deacon stopped her from drinking and gave her some aspirins and water and left. Brooke put down the aspirins and drank some more alcohol. Deacon left to grab a bite to eat and ran into Brooke. He sat down with her who was drunk and he carried her to his car while she was embarrassing herself. They arrived at the Logan Mansion when Brooke put on a bikini and started prancing around wanting to go in the pool. Deacon resisted but then kissed Brooke. Deacon apologized and left. Quinn questioned the wait, and deacon explained what happened, subtracting the kiss part. Quinn left to go over to Brooke's who was tipsy and slapped her down to the floor, warning her to stay away from Deacon and her. Wyatt arrived at Quinn's and told Deacon he was concerned. Brooke told Deacon what had happened and Deacon was furious with Quinn. Quinn suggested he'd just leave her if he hates her that much. Deacon stayed and proposed to Quinn, which made her very happy. Deacon informed Brooke about the big news who didn't approve of this. Quinn was eavesdropping and after Deacon left, Quinn entered and stated they are getting married. Brooke insisted that she won't let this happen. Quinn was wary to this to Deacon about what Brooke said, Deacon stated she can't get in their way. Deacon informed Brooke that he absolutely wants to marry Quinn. Deacon admit to Quinn that he's an alcoholic and started attending AA meetings again. Little did Quinn know, that Deacon met up with Brooke at that very same meeting. Rick called Quinn up liking to have her stop by his office at Forrester. Quinn was ecstatic and Rick told her and Wyatt that he wants to give Quinn her job back at Forrester. She'd be working competitively with Ivy and Quinn agreed and promised no trouble. Quinn called Deacon, who was at Brooke's, with good news to arrive at Forrester Creations. Deacon arrived and Quinn explained she got her job back and Deacon was ecstatic for her. Quinn hugged Deacon and smelled perfume and Deacon stated he was helping an AA friend whom Quinn mentioned she never knew was a female. Later when Brooke arrived, Quinn sniffed Brooke and realized the scents match. Quinn is upset that Deacon was helping out Brooke all this time! Deacon explained he's just helping out a friend and Quinn was very angry at Brooke but backed off and was proud of Deacon. But Quinn then warned Brooke to find a different friend than Deacon. Brooke was disappointed that her son, Rick, rehired Quinn, and continued to threaten to break up Deacon and Quinn's marriage. Rick then rehired his mother, Brooke, to tag along with the Forrester team. Wyatt overheard Deacon telling Brooke they could have a future together if he wasn't engaged to Quinn. He told his mother who was angry at Deacon at first but afterwards forgave him. Quinn and Deacon send out e-vites to their wedding ceremony. Rick and Maya declined. Brooke stated she's not coming and Quinn asked her to come for Deacon's sake Brooke claimed she wouldn't. Quinn and Deacon asked Carter to be the one to marry them and he hesitantly agreed. Brooke called Hope from Milan to stop Deacon and Quinn's wedding. Marriage to Quinn On Deacon and Quinn's wedding day, Wyatt was the only guest at his Beach House. Brooke crashed the wedding with a laptop showing a live video chat with Hope. Hope tried guilt tripping Deacon into not marrying Quinn. Hope stated it would strain their relationship threatened to exclude him from her life once again. Deacon told Hope sorry and told Brooke to leave. Wyatt gave Quinn and Deacon his blessing. Quinn had Carter pull out her surprise and he pulled out a jeweled cloth and tied it around their intertwined hands symbolizing them being tied to each other and they got married. Months later, Quinn tells Wyatt that she and Deacon are separated because their marriage was doomed from the beginning since he’s not a Spencer man, the only ones who have ever been able to truly capture her heart. Wyatt peppers her with questions and she says Deacon is a good man and that he went to Europe to be with Hope. Adam, Eve & Jim Deacon stops by the Quinn's cabin in the woods. Deacon is wondering what she's up to. He figures she's found someone else and looks in the next room, shocked to see Liam sleeping. Quinn explains that he fainted and she carried him to the cabin and that he has amnesia. Quinn also informs him that Liam thinks he's Adam and she's Eve and that they're married. Deacon calls her crazy and wants nothing to do with it and leaves. Pointing out that Deacon is unemployed, Quinn puts him to a job. She explains Liam has been asking about photo albums and wedding pictures and asks Deacon to make them seem real. Deacon returns with a photo album. Quinn opens up the album and shows Liam pictures of his weddings with Hope and Steffy with Quinn's faces inserted instead of theirs. Deacon is concerned about her and they both go to a specialist to ask about amnesia. The doctor says he may never regain his memory. Deacon asks what she's going to do when Liam snaps out of amnesia. Quinn says "Maybe I'll just have to kill him." Deacon is concerned about Quinn's intentions. Quinn appears full-force about this and Deacon asks if he'll do this, if they could have another chance. Quinn and Deacon share a passionate kiss. Quinn and Deacon meet on a cliff over the ocean. Deacon crouches behind a rock. Quinn returns to the cabin and tells "Adam" she was at a funeral and is sad over the death of a friend. Liam feels empathetic and wants to make her feel better. Quinn convinces Liam to go for a walk. Quinn starts having possible asthmic problems but she still convinces him to take that walk. Quinn and Liam make their way to the cliff with Deacon lurking behind the rock. Quinn inches Liam forward and contemplates pushing him. She then intensifies her alleged asthma. Liam becomes concerned of Quinn as she starts trudging through her purse for an inhaler. She can't find it and claims it's in her jacket in the car. Liam sprints back to go and get it. Deacon approaches Quinn questioning what's going on. Quinn claims now's not the right time because there are people down by the ocean. Deacon moves forward, looking down and says loudly "What people?" Deacon pushes Deacon instead so he can't reveal the his knowledge of Liam's kidnapping. Liam returns with the inhaler and Quinn decides to take Liam back to the cabin. After Wyatt and Steffy marry, Wyatt decides to visit Quinn, in hopes of meeting the mysterious "Adam". When he arrived at the house (unbeknownst to Quinn), Wyatt knocked on the door a number of times but there was no answer, as Quinn and Liam were in the bedroom, making out. Wyatt found that the front door was unlocked, so he sneaked inside and to the bedroom, only to be shocked at seeing the brother he had lost for months, kissing his mother. Wyatt called Liam's name, surprising Quinn and confusing Liam, who asked many times what Wyatt called him. Quinn leads Wyatt outside and tried to explain what was happening, only to fall on Wyatt's deaf ears. Quinn tried to barricade and lock the door in order to keep Wyatt out, but he knocked the door down and reassured Liam. The brothers then locked Quinn in a closet while they go home and call the police. While trapped, Quinn begged and pleaded for someone to let her out. Nobody came for quite some time, until a figure approached, unlocked the door and gave Quinn the shock of her life, making her scream. It was Deacon, all wet and covered in seaweed. Quinn questioned how he survived the fall, and Deacon claimed that the thought of killing her and getting revenge kept him alive. Quinn convinced Deacon to run away with her; at first, he gave a flat 'no', but eventually gave in in hopes of winning her back. Quinn lived at Deacon's apartment for some time, until invited in by new flame Eric Forrester. Deacon was not impressed. Attempting To Kill Quinn In June 2017, shots had been fired at Quinn Forrester, on the Forrester Mansion porch. The immediate suspect was Katie Logan (Heather Tom), whom had already holstered a gun at Quinn as a sign of threat, holding the secret of her affair with Ridge Forrester. Katie was taken into custody and pleaded innocent, to which she also proved herself being. Quinn decided to pay Katie another visit, but nobody was home. Quinn sees a woman trying to escape the house without being noticed. Quinn asked who she is. She tells Quinn she is Sheila, an old friend of the Logans. Quinn dismisses this as she had never heard of her, but then told this to Eric at home, who asked if it was Sheila Carter - his ex-wife. If so, Eric warned Quinn to stay well away, as Sheila is trouble. Coming home after being interrogated about the attempted murder of Quinn, Katie finds Sheila in her home. She is immediately frightened and threatens to call the police, but Sheila assures her that she is a changed woman after serving time, and that she should put in some good word for her within the Forresters. Katie messages Eric without Sheila seeing, to which Eric rushes to the scene, questions Sheila's intentions (to which he got the same answers), and proceeds to call Lt. Baker, claiming to have found the shooter. Sheila was taken into custody. Sheila is interrogated at the police station, and pleads to have known nothing of a shooting. She tries to convince Baker and Eric of her innocence, and the same lines of how her involvement with the Forresters (and the time she had served) has changed her for the better. However, given her track record, and the fact that she had already violated a restraining order from Eric, Sheila was arrested and taken away. It turns out Sheila was, however, telling the truth. Shots were fired again at Quinn while Sheila was away. Quinn sees them and rushes inside, and hides. Enter a seemingly drunken Deacon, whom had arrived after a long disappearance. Quinn tells him to hide, but Deacon reassures her and says that he can deal with them. He calls 911. Quinn thanks him, but Deacon, going for Eric's tequila, goes off at Quinn as to how she can get everything she wants - and leaving him with nothing. He reverts back to being shoved off a cliff, then saving Quinn and housing her, and then her mistreating him and finding solace with Eric. Quinn and Deacon spar and argue for a period, but Quinn is mainly focused on her safety. She asks Deacon to see his phone and check how long it had been since the police called. Deacon reaches into his pocket and grabs a pistol, saying that they both know he faked that call. Deacon continues his ranting at Quinn while holstering his gun at her, saying that he was the one shooting her, as she deserves not to live knowing she had mistreated him. Quinn fears further for her life, but Katie finds Quinn in this situation while spying from afar with her telescope. Katie calls Ridge, whom had been called to Quinn's guard since the shooting first occurred. Ridge rushes to the scene right in the nick of time, knocks Deacon unconscious and grabs the gun. He then goes to comfort Quinn, as her hero. Deacon wakes up after Ridge had called the police. Deacon remembers nothing of the incident, however, was told all about it. Deacon explained he is even broker than before and had reverted back to alcoholism. Deacon asked Quinn for money, a place to live, and, preferably, his life back. Quinn said that Deacon tried to kill her, refusing to, before the police and Eric arrive to take him away. Deacon was then booked and proceeded to be jailed once more. Crimes Committed *Stole chips from Las Vegas casinos (pre-2000). *Engaged in a fight with Ridge Forrester (2002). *Blackmailed the Forresters (2000-2001). *Forced the Forresters to listen via telephone as he deflowered Bridget Forrester (2001). *Slept with his wife's, Bridget's, mother, Brooke Logan and had a daughter with her, Hope Logan (2001). *Punched Whip Jones (2001). *Had an affair with Jackie Marone and drugged her to taunt her supposedly catatonic husband, Massimo Marone (2004). *Kidnapped Amber Moore and was an accessory to the murder of Ray Elkins, did time in prison for it (2010). *Arrested for kidnapping Nikki Newman (2011). *Served time for stealing evidence and obstructing justice in the death of Diane Jenkins (2012). *Kissed Brooke Logan while engaged to Quinn Fuller Sharpe. (2015) *Concealed information about Liam being kidnapped by Quinn (Mar 2016). *Attempted the murder of Quinn Forrester, to which he is currently serving time (Jun 2017). Maladies and Injuries *Beaten by his father, Daryl Sharpe. (2001) *Punched by Rick Forrester. (2001) *Slapped by Brooke Logan Forrester. (2001) *Beaten by Eric Forrester and his sons, Ridge and Thorne Forrester (2001). *Hit by a car driven by Eric Forrester (2001). *Slapped by Stephanie Forrester (2002). *Hit over the head by Whip Jones (2002). *Shot and briefly paralyzed struggling over a gun with Eric Forrester (2003).*Engaged in a fight with Ridge Forrester (2002). *Diagnosed with alcoholism (pre-2011). *Attacked by Nick Newman (2011). *Threatened on his life by Bill Spencer (2011). *Held at gunpoint by Quinn Fuller (2014). *Presumed dead after being pushed off a cliff by his ex-wife Quinn Fuller (Mar 2016). See Also * List of Appearences Category:Sharpe family Category:Characters Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Brooke Logan's romantic relationships Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists